The applications of flexible displays have been valued. This technology is actively researched by various large global companies and the development of flexible display technology has progressively matured. The development of active flexible displays which can substitute for passive displays has become the focus of the technology. Development of a flexible display that is light, portable, rigid and flexible has become the new trend in next-generation displays. In the development of an active flexible display, providing a transparent substrate with high thermal resistance which is capable of enduring the TFT processes plays an important role.
While a transparent substrate material is applied in flexible flat panel display fabrication, it must be capable of enduring the TFT processes. For example, TFT processes may include high-temperature processes (>200° C.), a washing processes and chemical erosion from etching and a development processes. Thus, performing chemical structure modifications or specific processes on present flexible transparent plastic film material with high glass transition temperature (Tg) to achieve high thermal resistance (300° C.) and dimensional stability is desirable. Additionally, while the plastic material is coated on a glass substrate to form a film, forming a tensile film possessing high chemical resistance capable of enduring the TFT plating and etching processes of the flexible flat panel display fabrication is required. Development of such flexible plastic film material with the aforesaid characteristics is desirable.
A conventional polyimide plastic substrate with high thermal resistance can be directly coated on a glass and can endure processing temperatures exceeding 200° C., and thus achieves dimensional stability. However, such polyimide substrate is yellow.